


does this shirt make me look flat?

by paxatonic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Superhusbands, Trans Tony Stark, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: Tony's ten years post-op so him and his husband go out and have dinner to celebrate. lots of fluff





	does this shirt make me look flat?

**Author's Note:**

> quick idea bc i love trans tony and i usually don't like established relationship but these two kill me

“Does this shirt make me look flat?” Tony smoothed his hands along his torso as he looked at Steve in the mirror.

Steve paused, “Tony, you’re ten years post-op.”

Tony turned around with a grin. “Yeah, well, aren’t you gonna tell me how great I look?”

Steve rolled his eyes but couldn’t hold back a grin just as wide as Tony’s as he got off the bed and wrapped his arms around his husband. “You do look amazing. New shirt?”

“Mm-hm, special occasion and all.” Tony bit his lip, turning around in Steve’s hold and pressing their foreheads together. Then he put a hand to the back of his neck and pressed their lips together, bodies fitting together perfectly like they had countless times before.

Steve pulled away small distance, smiling again. “Keep going on like this and we’re gonna miss our reservation.”

“Who cares about some stupid reservation?” Tony pulled him back and kissed him again, deeper.

This time when Steve pulled away he peeled their bodies apart, too, attempting to detangle their limbs. “I had to call a lot of favors to get that table!”

“I’ll pay off the hostess. I’ll buy the restaurant!” Tony was still grinning, planting kisses on any part of Steve he could get his hands on.

“I have to get in the shower.” Steve shook his head.

“I’ll come with you!” Tony said immediately. “Only washing. I promise.”

Steve bit his lip, eventually sighing and agreeing. Tony didn’t keep his promise, but they were only about twenty minutes late to the restaurant, where they talked and laughed and ate on the balcony, looking out at the city.

At the end of the night they went back to the home they shared, taking off their jackets and ties and held each other, too tired in the moment to do anything else.

“JARVIS, play somethin’ slow,” Tony said, the AI queuing up some sort of jazz soundtrack that made Tony make a little face. “Ugh, I own that? Try more… Bon Jovi.”

They danced slowly around the expansive living room, in no particular direction or movement, more focused on being close to each other. They reduced to a simple swaying in front of the fireplace.

“Well, Mr. Stark, how does it feel?” Steve asked.

“Being married to the hottest superhero on earth? I’d say pretty good.” Tony grinned and Steve snorted.

“You know what I mean.”

Tony sighed happily. “Yeah. I suppose it’s not any different, you don’t get any more man the longer you’ve had the body to match. Don’t even need that, really. If anything, this metal thing in my chest has really changed the most about me. I do love milestones, though.”

“Well, you know I agree. I’d love you no matter what kind of body you had. You’re always gonna be every bit my husband, Mr. Stark.”

“Mm, I love it when you call me that. Say it again.”

“Which one? Mr. Stark my… husband.” Steve grinned, tightening his grip on Tony.

Tony grinned, pulling Steve down for a kiss that was meant to be soft but ended up with them pushing up against one another and laughing as they tripped onto the bed.


End file.
